thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Corleone
Introduction Anthony Corleone, generally known as Tony, is one of the founding members of the Leanbois. At times he makes funny jokes in business meetings and police interrogations. He is mostly seen partnering up with Lang Buddha. Character Background Early Life As a child, Tony Corleone was very fond of spaghetti and meatballs. Tony decided at a young age to move from Liberty City to Los Santos. Emergence of Leanbois In April, Corleone is living a quiet anonymity life as a spaghetti salesman. He first came across Avonn Barksdale after selling him spaghetti. Soon realised they both had tension with Dannie Slater, later on that day Avonn recruited Tony to the soon to be Leanbois. Together they cut off Dannie Slater’s little finger and burned him. This marked the first of the many crimes conducted under the reign of Avon Barksdale. These crimes include robbery and several bank heist. Later on, Avonn Barksdale went missing and nothing has been heard from him since. Life after Avon The Leanbois only consisting of Corleone, Saab, and Buddha. They soon started to recruit the likes of Reginald Bigglesby, Peter Ross, and associate Fanny Pudding. This meant a new era of crime for the Leanbois. Leanbois Insurances Together the Leanbois under the leadership of Tony Corleone came up with Leanbois Insurances (LBI). Their first hire was Veronica Neptune in the position of “sexetary”. The insurance company would provide the clients with repair kits and free taxi rides. LBI got known for their commercial tune created by Lang Buddha and voiced over by Tony Corleone. Failed bank heist After the fall of LBI, Corleone was looking for different means of earning money and getting out of the increasing debt. Corleone and the rest of Leanbois soon decided to organize a bank heist that involved all members. The bank heist was unsuccessful with the loss of a member during the heist. The failed heist caused a citywide investigation, led by Trooper Eli Thompson, and the prosecution of the downed member Lang Buddha. In response, Corleone went into hiding. Emergence of Wetworks Corleone was first introduced to Wetworks through his old connection Nino Chavez (who is also the founder). Corleone was brought in to create a new restaurant franchise under the umbrella of Wetworks, however, the idea fell through for unknown reasons. After a meeting with his friends, Corleone and his friends decided to boost new life in the Leanbois organization. Million dollar race In the fifth and last qualification round of the Kimchi Adventures, Lang Buddha and Tony Corleone successfully qualified for the Finale. They were able to decipher the clue “Duck sauce” as dark souls as well as the location. In the final race, they were unable to win after leading for the most part of the race. In 2018, he returned to Los Santos after departing for reasons unknown. Known Victims * Dannie Slater: Cut off pinky * Al Saab: Multiple attempts of hit and run with vehicle * Adrianna Brooke: Beat up with a pool cue. * Multiple unknown civilians: Kicking while driving on a motorcycle and tailwhips with a BMX bicycle. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Civilian